


You Like It Just As Much As Me

by jessibaby



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, a literal recap of season 1, a lot of swearing oops, i have no idea if this counts as sexual content, medical things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessibaby/pseuds/jessibaby
Summary: The one where Connor realised that Will is an attention seeking slut.





	You Like It Just As Much As Me

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this at two am and I'm warning you it is shit but hey, read away. Also un betad so sorry for mistakes and errors and shit. 
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan's My My My.

Will was not expecting Gaffney's new trauma surgeon to look like that. Or to be so... straightforward and sassy. And when they first meet, and Connor Rhodes causes a commotion in his ED and embarrassed Will in front of his ED staff, Will isn't sure if he wants the new new guy to get off the gurney and let Will take over, keep arguing with him, or bend him over the damn gurney and fuck him right there in the middle of the ED, because this guy is hot.  
None of these outcomes are the case, because Will just walks away and doesn't see the new guy until the next day, when some dude comes in with a chandelier stuck through his stomach and of fucking course Rhodes knows this guy, after Maggie informed him, this guy is the Connor fucking Rhodes, son of Cornelius Rhodes who is one of the richest people in Chicago. Will can't help but be a tad salty about that, he grew up in Canaryville, and worked fucking hard to get where he was, and this guy, this guy fucking waltzed into the ED and everyone fell in love with the dark hair and blue eyes million dollar smile surgeon. So of course Will can't help but make a snide comment about how 'not everyone's a Rhodes' and feels somewhat happy as he knows he's pissed the other guy off, gotten under his skin. The feeling of satisfaction doesn't last though, as Maggie decides to tell him that Connor's mom killed herself this date 20 years ago. Instead of apologising to Connor, or Maggie for that point, Will just snaps something about how 'Connor isn't special, my mom died too'. Luckily Will doesn't run into Connor again until the next day. He seemed to have forgotten about being sorry and has already bitched about Rhodes to Natalie. Only when Natalie points out that Will too is an arrogant ass, does Will try a different approach. A different approach to getting into Connor's pants that is. He still wants the guy to fuck him. 

When Will encounters Connor next, it's in the doctors lounge, Will has an opinion about the chandelier guy, and he's going to share it whether Connor wants to her it or not. Will's stuck up arrogance makes him sure he's right, and he wants to know, just what might happen if he tests his limits with Rhodes. Luckily, his plan of suggesting SNAP imaging goes well, and for once Connor isn't hostile around him. Although Will can't help but bring up the the fact he that fucking Rhodes again. Connor doesn't take it personally and Will thinks that perhaps this may be the appropriate way to try sleep with the guy. I mean, Connor had just told him if his SNAP thing had worked he would get him a tie from his fathers department store,  
so Will tries to stay out of the way of Connor for the rest of the day, and the fact he actually used his brain cells paid off, as he left the ED that night carrying a white box, encasing a tie from none other than the Dolan Rhodes department store.

Will, being Will, manages to fuck things up though. Apparently criticising Rhodes' surgical opinion, when you are not a surgeon, is not the best way to go. Especially not when you mention to your brother, who tells just about everyone that apparently Rhodes is a shit surgeon and now Herrman is going to die. Connor knows it was Will who started this damn rumour and it really pisses him off, he thought that maybe he might have made a friend, the whole moving back to Chicago and having to start a new job, especially when everyone knows about your daddy issues and dead mom is hard. Herrman doesn't die. The people's respect for Rhodes is gained. But Maggie gives Will a sure lesson.

"Be nice to Connor, Will."

"What makes you need to say that, Maggie?"

"Because, you treat the man like shit, and one day he'll get sick and tired of your bullshit and probably punch you in the face, while people clap. Because your sorry ass deserves it."

It's a few weeks until the two speak again, and it's a few weeks too many for Will. His plans to get with the other doctor have been postponed after his dumb ass decided to ignore Jennifer Baker's DNR. Will really had no reason to do it, as a doctor he knew he couldn't save everyone, Will tried to play it off by saying her husband seemed conflicted and saying that he couldn't let her die and leave her daughter and husband. Natalie had a feeling that it was because she reminded him of his mother, who had died of cancer as well, these not far from the truth, but the real reason was Will was a slut for attention, especially attention from a certain blue eyed dark haired trauma surgeon. 

In those few weeks Will had also tried to distract himself with the new pharmaceutical rep, Zoe. He'd been messing around with her after he'd heard a couple of nurses complaining about the lack of extracurricular activities including a certain Rhodes after he supposedly started dating Sam Zanetti. That pissed Will off. He wanted Connor to be his, or more specifically he wanted to be Connor's. 

Will sighed deeply and stares at the log in screen to a monitor in the doctors lounge. He had heard from Zoe that Jennifer Baker had been given a placebo, and wanted to check for himself. He was tired, pissed off and confused and it didn't help the situation when Connor fucking Rhodes of all people waltzed through the door, dark hair falling in his face, blue eyes fixing an intense gaze to Will's and white coat flapping behind him. 

"God, I wanted to pop that guy, same stupid sense of entitlement, just like my father."

Connor must have really been pissed off. He always had some sort of mysterious aura around him regarding his family issues, but now, here he was storming around the ED with his own sort of sense of entitlement that came with being a Rhodes, openly talking about his daddy issues with Will of all people. It was that or the fact he was pouring a glass of water very violently. And either way, Will felt honoured, and any feelings of arousal from what was in Will's eyes, a very erotic entrance to the lounge, were gone. Or not. Will stared at Connor as he drank the water, before slamming the cup back down on the bench. Will wanted Connor to come over here and slam him onto the couch and fuck him. Hard. Right there, in the doctors lounge, in the middle of the ED. He shakes the thought. Time to be professional.

"Hey, Connor, you don't like me and all, but can I ask for a favour?" 

Will's question breaks Connors intense staring contest with the plastic cup. He wishes Connor would stare at him that intensely with those fucking gorgeous blue eyes. 

"You got me on the right day."

Will gets Connor to enter his ID into the hospital system. Connor tells Will he doesn't want to know. All Will can think about is how fucking close Connor is to him, leaning over his shoulder, fingers dancing across the keyboard, toned body tantalisingly close to his touch and his hip pressed against Wills shoulder. To anyone else it would have looked like a normal scene, to Will it was doing things it shouldn't. After Connors leaves Will's eyes follow him back across the ED and he lets put a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

Connor didn't realise how much of a mistake he may have made by giving Connor that log in code until that pharmaceutical rep, Zoe, he thought her name was, approached him.

"You're Doctor Rhodes, right?"

Connor decides to be polite, even though it's rumoured that she's sleeping with his ginger haired friend. 

She briefs him on the situation. Connor decided he needs to handle this. He gave Will the code then told him he didn't want to know. Now, he needs to know, and to find Will. Zoe looks towards the bank elevators, Connor follows her gaze to see the ginger haired doctor entering the elevator. Connor runs forward sliding between the elevator doors. It's just Will and Connor in there and the button pressed was going to the clinical trial floor. Connor knows exactly what going to happen. And he's not ok with it. 

When Connor slides into the elevator at the last moment, Will's heart sinks. If he's going to loose his medical license and his job, then that be it, but Jennifer Baker needs to know. And when Connor presses the emergency stop button, his anger spikes. Will forgets what happened in the doctors lounge, and the fact that his month long mission has been to sleep with the guy, and that the two may have been on their way to becoming friends, or most importantly that Connor is doing this to save Will and his sorry ass because this stupid little things is not going to cost him his job. He is fucking pissed. 

He makes a move towards the button, an idle threat towards Connor slipping from his lips. Connor scoffs, he doesn't understand why Will has this need to ruin his entire life over this one patient. They get cancer patients with DNRs in the hospital all the time so what's so important about this woman. Her family? They've already realised she's going to die. But Will hasn't, and he's the fucking doctor for gods sake, he's just putting her through more pain.

"Oh, Rhodes, you think you know everything about everything,  
Think you're the best, because what? You're rich? You're a Rhodes? Everyone's all about you're daddy issues and dead mom? You think you're gonna fucking stop me? Think again. Get it through you're head, you're not top shit, you're not gonna stop me, you can't save everyone and you made a fucking mistake getting in this elevator."

Will's words sting like a bitch. Connor knows not to take everything to heart, and he shouldn't with this, it's not even Will saying this, it's his anger, but deep down Connor knows that it's somewhat true. 

"Exactly, you can't save everyone, why haven't you discovered that you can't save Jennifer Baker? It's a lost cause Will, you are not going to lose you job over this, and I will make sure of it, I've seen too many guys ruin their lives over stupid things like this before, I'm not gonna just stand back and watch it all over again."

"Why, Connor? Why do you give so much of an shit what I do? You don't even like me for fucks sake, why the hell are you trying to save me?"

"Because, you're a good fucking doctor you ass, the world needs good doctors, if you got you're damn head out of your ass and actually realised there are such things as other people then maybe, I wouldn't have to be here, telling you this." 

Connor has Will shoved against the wall, chest pressed to his back, lips all too near Will's neck, again, and arm bent back. Will is struggling against Connor's hold. He doesn't want to admit it but Connor is right. And he doesn't want to admit it, but he is the only one who's ego got bruises from that. And he also doesn't want to admit that maybe that was really fucking hot. Fuck. The way Connor yelled at him, touched him, and the weight of his body against Will's had done things. Will knew he was an attention seeking slut but he really didn't need Connor Rhodes to point that out, as good as it made him feel. Connor gets out of the elevator. Will stays facing the wall, thinking about what Connor had said. Did he say it because Will was a good doctor and he didn't want to loose a valuable member of the hospital staff, or did he say because maybe, Connor Rhodes actually cared about him?

When Will walks into 'Molly's' bar later that night, his eyes are instantly drawn to a certain dark haired surgeon perched on a bar stool nursing a glass of scotch on the rocks. Before he can actually process what he's doing and if he should actually being going over there he's sat in the seat next to Connor, smirk gracing his pink tinted lips. 

"What the fuck do you want now Halstead?"

So maybe Will had bruised Connor's ego a little with the daddy issues comment. Or hit bad place. Or maybe it's because Connor realised that Will is doing all this, this being whatever the fuck is going on between them and what Will seems to be soon at work, is nothing more than Will being a little attention seeking slut. For Connor's attention. He what he did in the elevator? Probably didn't help the situation. 

"If you're here to apologise then shove it, I've heard of before and will hear it again, no need to waste your time, Ginger, go be a whore somewhere else."

So Connor was on to him.

"I want you to fuck me." 

Connor stops. Lowers his drink. Blue eyes glare into Will's. A drink appears in front of Will. Connor downs his own drink in one mouthful.

"Drink up, Ginger." 

Connor spits out the words and Will barely has time to drink what he found out to be tequila before Connor is dragging him by the collar of his jacket out of the bar and to his car. Will is promptly shoved into the the passengers seat as Connor drives, eyes fixed on the road, tires screeching as his speed climbs dangerously high. It just feeds Will's desire. 

He's being ushered through the doors of Connor's appartment surprisingly gently, before being shoved onto the first flat surface insight, being a kitchen table. 

"You wanted me to fuck you?" 

Will bits his lip, nodding almost submissively towards Connor. 

"Then I'll fuck you." Connor sounds hostile as he spits the words out. It's fucking hot, to see Connor this pissed off, and Will is having a hard time keeping up with the other mans actions as his hands seem to be everywhere on his body and if there's a place where his hands aren't then his lips would be there. Connor rips off Will's shirt, buttons flying and fabric tearing, exposing pale skin. 

Connor's hands tease there way up Will's body and all Will can do is repeat a chorus of Connor Connor oh fuck YES FUCK oh Connor until Connor's lips are on his own and Will's hand is shyly teasing it's way under Connor's shirt. 

They only break the kiss, to pull Connor's shirt over his head before Will is yanked off the table and is stumbling through Connor's apartment all wide eyes, pupils blown and painfully hard. And Connor hasn't even touched him yet. He follows Connor into his room before he's being shoved onto a bed, Connor's body falling atop his. At the accidental movement of Connor's hips against his own he moans, loudly.

"Fuck, Halstead, you really are a little slut." 

All Will can do is moan again, louder, as Connor shoves his hand into his pants, his lips attaching to his neck, leaving beautiful bruises on pale skin. Will can't keep up, one minute Connor's sucking the point in his neck, the one which drives him crazy, the next they're both naked and Will has hardly had any time to appreciate Connor's toned body, and the next Will is all but screaming as he comes into Connor's hand and then he's finally being fucked, hard, Connor hitting all the right places and again making him scream. 

It's crazy. And pretty fucking great Will thinks, as he lies in Connor's bed. Connor lays there too, the two lying in comfortable silence as Will drifts in and out of sleep. He finally got what he wanted, and he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Stop over analysing it." Connor's voice scares him.

"You like it just as much as me. It's what got us into this situation anyway." 

Even though Will's head is resting on Connor's chest, his face away from Connor's line of sight, Connor knows those troublesome pink lips are smirking. And he can't help but smile too. It's kinda alegedonic in the end.


End file.
